villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rahzar (2012 TV series)
Chris Bradford, better known as Dogpound and later Rahzar, is a major antagonist in the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. He is a world famous martial artist and one of the Shredder's main henchmen who was mutated into an anthropamorphic dog after being exposed to mutagen, and later mutated into a sleeker, stealthier form after being exposed to mutagen yet again. He is also Michelangelo's archenemy and former idol. Later episodes reveal that he is also a (possibly former) actor. He is voiced by who also portrayed The Kurgan, General Wade Eiling, Dark Dragon, Lex Luthor and Mr. Krabs. History Season 1 In "New Friend, Old Enemy", where Michelangelo attempts to make friends with him using social networking. Bradford, in an attempt to win Mikey's trust, teaches him his secret technique, which Mikey, in turn, teaches to his brothers. Splinter notices this move as being a signature move of The Shredder's, thus making them realize that Chris Bradford is evil and Mikey's in trouble. Mikey returns and he is trapped by Bradford. The Turtles come to rescue Mikey, and then they let Bradford follow them into the Sewer, where they ambush Bradford and Shredder's street contact, Xever Montes. When they return to the lair, Michelangelo ceremoniously unfriends Bradford from the website. In "Never Say Xever", because Bradford failed to catch the Turtles, Shredder puts Montes in charge, much to his dismay. Just as the Purple Dragons tell Bradford and Montes about their fight with the Turtles at Mr. Murakami's noodle shop, the Turtles themselves, who have followed one of the Dragons, Fong, to their hideout in the fortune cookie factory, make their entrance and a fight breaks out, with Bradford holding off Donnie and Mikey in battle. When Montes kidnaps Murakami and threatens to throw him over the factory's roof, the Turtles lock Bradford in a trash can and threaten to throw him over the building. Montes is unaffected, saying "he's not my friend" and seeming enthusiastic about it. Bradford breaks himself free with one of Montes's kunai, and when he asks Montes how he was so sure that they were bluffing, the response he got from Montes was that he wasn't. He two teamm up to combat the Turtles, and while Montes shows off his success, and mocks Bradford for being locked up, Fong gives Leo his sword back and allows him to destroy a nearby water tower, which flushed the Foot and the Purple Dragon's off the roof. Shredder did not take the news of this lightly and planned to take on the Turtles himself. In "The Gauntlet", Bradford and Montes are seen being punished by Shredder, who lets his pet Akita Inu, Hachiko, bite Bradford in the hand before going after the Turtles himself. Going against his orders Bradford and Montes do the same, eventually fighting the brothers while Donatello is trying to shut down the Kraang's mutagen bomb. Cornered with Montes, Bradford tried to bring them down by stabbing the mutagen bomb, which instead made a straight blast that focused all of the mutagen on those two, washing them off the building. Bradford mutated into an 8 ft. humanoid Akita due to Hatchiko. In "Panic in the Sewers", the Turtles encounter Bradford during a spying mission. He overwhelms them, forcing them to retreat. Later, Bradford (whom Mikey dubs Dogpound, because of his new dog-like form) leads the Foot's scheme to steal a tanker of acid that reacts violently with water, planning to destroy the sewers with it. He grabs April O'Neil and proceeds with the plan. After a protracted battle, Mikey uses a water balloon to ignite the leaking acid, blasting Dogpound away. Dogpound reports this failure to the Shredder, who slices off one of his shoulder spikes as punishment. In "Mousers Attack!", Dogpound finds his mutant form useful in extorting the Purple Dragons and taunts Montes about his useless fish body. Shredder interrupts and warns Dogpound that their primary goal is to find information on Splinter and the Turtles, or that he'll be killed. Later, Fong of the Purple Dragons come to Dogpound in an old futon factory with a cell phone stolen from April, a friend of the Turtles. Dogpound wants to use the phone to find out where Splinter is, but Fong is unable to unlock the phone. However, when Tsoi and Sid bring Baxter Stockman to him, he forces the inventor to hack into the phone for him. Michelangelo and Donatello try to get the phone, but Dogpound stops them and holds them captive. Stockman almost succeeds but the Turtles interfere, bringing an army of Mousers with them. During the fight, Dogpound and Stockman are doused with a tracking chemical that makes them the Mousers' next target. Dogpound tries to escape with Stockman and the phone, but it is broken by a Turtle's throwing knife. He returns to Shredder with Stockman in tow. Shredder is angry with Stockman for his interference, but lets him live because he could be of use. Bradford then smirks at Baxter as he cowers in fear. In "The Alien Agenda", the only time Dogpound is seen is when he's laughing so hard at Montes since the robotic legs Stockman created for him aren't working and creates problems, due to the fact that Bradford doesn't like Montes that much. In "Baxter's Gambit", he and Montes (whom Mikey dubs Fishface, because of his new fish-like form) abuse and threaten Stockman and are used bait for the Turtles in the Maze of Doom, where Stockman turns on his teammates. Dogpound makes a temporary truce with the Turtles in the labyrinth and is stuck with Michelangelo, Donatello, and Leonardo. In the end he and the company defeat Stockman and then go back to their base, because they were just too exhausted to fight once more and decided to try to destroy the Turtles next time they meet instead. In "The Pulverizer Returns", Dogpound is seen getting beaten up and abused by Shredder, due to his failure to find more Foot Clan Soldiers. However, Shredder then suggests that him and Dogpound should use the Kraang's technology and mutagen to upgrade the Foot Clan. Dogpound is seen fighting the Turtles with Fishface and soldiers, and Fishface aided him in his experiment with The Pulverizer, who mutated into a giant transparent blob monster in the end. Chris ends up fleeing before The Pulverizer could attack them. In "Booyaka-Showdown, Part 1", Dogpound and Fishface serve as the obstacle between Splinter and Shredder. When questioned by Fishface, Dogpound explains that Splinter (also known as Hamato Yoshi) and Shredder trained in the same ninja clan, but that Splinter "betrayed" Shredder, ending the two's friendship. He acknowledges that Splinter has as much skill as Shredder, but disparagingly claims that he "doesn't have the guts to finish the fight." Splinter soon arrives and engages the two in battle, quickly demonstrating his superior skill to both. Defeated, Dogpound and Fishface depart, leaving the two rivals to their battle. Season 2 In "Mikey Gets Shellacne", Dogpound comes to the depressing conclusion that his mutation only decreased his overall power in battle, and thus decides to go after Stockman who could turn him human again. During a fight with Michelangelo and the Turtles at Stockman's lab, Dogpound falls into Stockman's mutagen tank and mutated into a stronger, more agile and near-skeletal version of himself. Mikey tricks Dogpound (whom he dubs Rahzar, because of his new razor-sharp dog-like form) into attacking the electric system, electrifying himself, Fishface, and Stockman. In "The Manhattan Project", the Shredder returns and states that Rahzar's form looks terrible, to which Rahzar demonstrated the ability to eject his bony parts at his opponents. In "The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman", Rahzar and the Shredder confront Stockman of his miserable failure and ended up having his mutagen collar explode, turning him into a mutant fly after a fly touched his nose. When Rahzar and Foot-Bots arrived to see Stockman, the mutant fly quickly destroys the Foot-Bots and escaped. Later, when the Shredder told the arthropod engineer to make one last mutant, Rahzar tosses a chocolate bar for Stockman to eat. In "The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto", Rahzar tries to stop professional thief Anton Zeck from the Kuro Kabuto (Shredder's helmet), but fails when Zeck glues him down with a glue bomb and leaves his calling card on the his head. In the process, he was forced by Shredder to go with Tiger Claw to retrieve the helmet. The two mutants made quite a team together when they found common ground with him when he sees also had a hatred towards Fishface. In "Vengeance is Mine", Rahzar and Fishface were distracted by Michelangelo's shadow puppet skills. During the fight, he scratched Mikey on his left arm. Rahzar then fell off the building and landed in a pile of trash. In "The Invasion, Part 1", Rahzar tells the Shredder the Kraang will bring Leonardo to them. In "The Invasion, Part 2", Rahzar helps Tiger Claw and Fishface fight Leonardo, but all three are quickly defeated. He later tries to attack the turtles, but Michelangelo crushes him with a sofa. Season 3 In "Vision Quest", Rahzar returns as Michelangelo's spiritual opponent. Mikey then listens to Splinter's wisdom from earlier and uses it to defeat him. In "Serpent Hunt", Rahzar and Fishface are forced by the Shredder to hunt for Karai or risk being handed over to Tiger Claw. After the Turtles manage to track down Karai at a warehouse and try to convince her to come home, the two ambush all of them, hitting Karai with a taser and gassing the warehouse. However, the two argue who will get to take her back to the Shredder back on Fishface's motorcycle, which causes Anton Zeck to steal the motorcycle and Karai. Later, he and Fishface appear with the Shredder at the docks, following Zeck's boss and Shredder's Russian business partner Ivan Steranko making a proposal with his old friend where if he and Zeck hand over Karai, they get out of the city. Leonardo and the other Turtles intervene with this, leading to a brawl on the docks. Rahzar faces off against Steranko, who uses Karai as a shield to protect himself. Following Leo jumping in to save Karai, the tackle takes both individuals down and leads to him capturing Steranko. After delivering them to Stockman's lab, he mocks the fate of the two, stating he would not want to be a warthog. After Zeck is pushed into the vat by Fishface and mutated into a warthog, Steranko begs that he would be better as a human instead of the proposed rhinoceros. When he attempts to escape, Rahzar knocks him into the vat as well. In "The Pig and The Rhino", Rahzar watches alongside the Shredder and his other mutant henchmen how Zeck and Steranko turned out, though enraged for being mutated into freaks. They attempt to stop the two mutants who try to attack the Shredder, only for their master to single them to stand down as he states that he will deal with them himself. He then watches the Shredder dodge their attacks and easily defeat them. He then he offers them a chance to work for him and capture Karai like they did before and not fail or the consequences will be severe. During the battle, he faces off against Steranko who uses Karai as a cover. Once the Turtles and Karai escape, Shredder orders both Chris and Xever to help him mutate the two thieves for their crimes against him. In "Casey Jones VS. The Underworld", Rahzar go to the docks with Fishface and steal the chemicals required for the Shredder's plan by robbing a van and searching the back of it. Casey Jones shows up and attacks them both. Casey gets the upper hand, but unfortunately for him they manage to kick him into a pile of boxes nearby. Luckily, Raph shows up and rescues him by knocking out Fishface and releasing a giant box that lands on Rahzar. Later on, he, the Shredder, his other mutant henchmen as well as the Purple Dragons and their new leader Hun to Auman Chemicals (a chemical factory) that the dragons agree to let the Shredder use for his sinister plan the condition that Hun overlooking the operation which the Foot leader agrees to. Suddenly, Casey shows up and attacks them by throwing some puck bombs their way. He along with the others then get out of the way and watch the Shredder take him on. They watch their master as he easily defeats and prepares to take him out. Suddenly the turtles show up and rescue him. Rahzar then activates the factory's controls as a fight ensues between everyone. Rahzar then fights Mikey for a brief time before he turns his attention to Casey like the other mutants as they attempt to stop Casey from throwing a substance is in the cheese balls that Mikey was eating earlier which will mix with the other chemicals that will cause a chemical reaction and ruin the Shredder's plan. They then make one last attempt to stop Casey as they jump and try to grab the substance only to fail as Casey quickly jumps in their way and hits the substance straight into the vat of chemicals below. The turtles' plan works and they escape as there is a giant chemical reaction which covers the entire factory in spattered chemicals. This frustrates the Shredder, who states that this has only delayed his plans and to clean the mess up. In "Attack of the Mega Shredder!", Rahzar is seen sleeping in Shredder's lair while Leonardo and Michelangelo snuck into the Shredder's to steal a brain worm. In "Meet Mondo Gecko", Rahzar is among the audience at Fishface's race against Mikey, Casey, and Mondo Gecko. He and the others leave in disgust after Fishface loses while expressing joy at several other points during the race. In "The Fourfold Trap", Rahzar appeared alongside the Shredder's other henchmen as they assisted Karai's plan to eliminate the turtles. When Splinter showed up to rescue the turtles, Rahzar fought Splinter alongside his fellow mutants. Season 4 In "The Weird World of Wyrm", the Turtles train by fighting holograms of all three of Rahzar's forms. In "Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind", Chris Bradford is seen as Mikey's butler in Mikey's imagination. In "City at War", Rahzar, along with Fishface and Tiger Claw, follow Karai and Shinigami to a martial arts store and he reveals that The Foot Clan keep a lot of illegal weapons in the back. When Karai and Shinigami were tied up he votes eating them but Tiger Claw refuses. Later, he fights Mikey and Shinigami and as the Turtles escape they left a lot of explosives around the warehouse, the three mutants tried to escape but as they tried to leave at th same time, they were stuck in the door and the warehouse explodes. In "The Super Shredder", Rahzar is watching his own cartoon show until Baxter informs that Shredder wants him to make a trap for Splinter and the Turtles which makes Rahzar a little disappointed since he was right in the good part. He and Tiger Claw invade Shredder's old lair where Karai is now leaving with her own Foot Clan before letting Shredder on his new mutant form in. Later he and Tiger Claw use a train to make The Turtles and April unable to reach Splinter and rescue Karai. Rahzar overpowers Mikey, he says he always wanted to see a turtle without shell and then Donnie uses his Bo Staff to throw Rahzar out of the train he manages to hang on through his claws but April uses her telekinetic blast to throw Rahzar completely of the train and get run over. It is currently unknown if he survived. In "The Power Inside Her", Rahzar was revealed to have survived. He's seen robbing an old Kraang base with Tiger claw and Fishface. He gets in the back of a van with some robot foot soldiers. He was then thrown out of the Van by Casey Jones who was trying to stop the three. He later returns to fight Casey only to be thrown up against a wall and crushed by a dumpster by April and her newly discovered powers. As shown in later episodes, he fully recovered from his injures. In "Requiem", Rahzar, Fishface, Bebop and Rocksteady fight Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello and Leatherhead on Coney Island in order to prevent them from helping Splinter, April, Casey Jones, Raphael and Slash in fighting Super Shredder. Towards the end of the fight, Leatherhead drags Rahzar to the bottom of the ocean and, since he wasn't seen in "Owari", it was assumed that he had drowned. Season 5 In "The Forgotten Swordsman", it is revealed that he did not survive. Fishface retrieves his body on the order of Tiger Claw so that he is resurrected by Kavaxas. Once returned from the dead Rahzar expresses his pleasure to be alive again. After that Tiger Claw sends Rahzar and Fishface to recover the helmet of Shredder so that Kavaxas can resurrect him too. Here, he makes it evident that he still despises Xever despite the latter retrieving his body. In "Heart of Evil", Rahzar is present when Kavaxas revives Shredder. In "End Times", Rahzar attempts to help fight off the Turtles when they invade Tiger Claw's lair, although he is defeated. Later, Rahzar's state of mind is seemingly devolved (likely be Kavaxas), reverting him into a feral state, as Kavaxas and Shredder pit him against Tiger Claw. Tiger Claw then seemingly kills Rahzar for good by tossing him into a bottomless pit. Beforehand, Chris expresses his disgust towards Shredder's new form, even looking like he would have turned against Kavaxas before he controlled him. However, as mentioned already, Kavaxas mind-controlled him before he could do anything. In "The Curse of Savanti Romero", Raphael, after being scared by a hieroglyphic depicting Anubis, he remarks "thought it was Rahzar for a second". Gallery Rahzar TMNT 2012 Render.png Rahzar TMNT 2012.png Rahzar_And_Fishface_Reporting_To_Shredder.jpg Spirit_Rahzar.jpg Rahzar And Fishface Watching Steranko's Mutation.jpg The-Super-Shredder-Tiger&Rahzar-0002.png Tiger Claw, Xever, Bradford and Steranko.jpg Trivia *Out of all the turtles, Rahzar is shown to hate Michelangelo more than the others. This is likely due to the extended period of time in which he pretended to befriend him in order to get closer to the Turtles and Splinter. He also regards Michelangelo as a fool despite the turtle often defeating him. As of his transformation into Rahzar, he has become the personal rival of Michelangelo who resents him for using him despite still watching his old show. *He is the only one of Shredder's henchmen to die, be ressurected, and then die again. Navigation Category:TMNT Villains Category:Male Category:Martial Artists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Brutes Category:Pawns Category:Archenemy Category:Ninjas Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Creation Category:Enforcer Category:Fighters Category:Rivals Category:Charismatic Category:Zombies Category:Mutants Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Leader Category:Skeletons Category:Hybrids Category:Honorable Category:Mutated Category:Parody/Homage Category:Revived Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Predator Category:Opportunists Category:Stalkers Category:Man-Eaters Category:Scapegoat Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Barbarian Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Deceased Category:Tragic